


Die Email über Cecil

by cethmistmyk



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angels Aren't Real, Deutsch | German, Erika - Freeform, Gen, I'm just posting this here for feed back and because I'm proud, Luftnarp, Self-Insert, but it was for a class
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cethmistmyk/pseuds/cethmistmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich begegnete Cecil.  Heir ist die Geschichte von was ist passiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Email über Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut. Sie können das vielleicht bis jetzt sehen. Ich bin nur stolz auf mich. Und auch es gibt kein WTNV deutsch Geschichte schon. Sei nett!

Liebe Anne,

Stell dir vor, was mir gestern passiert ist.  Ich war nach Hause.  Ich hatte über die Alter Brücke gegangen, und ich begegnete Cecil Gershwin Palmer! Lasst du mich sagen, wie sieht er aus. Er was nicht groß oder klein. Er war nicht dünn oder dick. Sein Lächeln war sehr nett.  Dass war normal, oder? Nichts anders war! Seine Haut war schwarz wie Kohl. Seine Haare war weiß wie frisch Schnee im Winter.  Er hat violett Augen. Fünf violett Augen. Du hast das richtig gelesen. Zwei war normal, wie deine und meine. Eines war auf seine Stirn, aber nicht violett, es war weiß.  Die Letze zwei war auf seine Wange.  Weißt du wie man sagt „das Apfelwange“? Er hat Augenwange.   Er hat Tätowierung von Tentakeln.  Sie waren Hellblau, fast weiß, aber nach ein Kompliment waren sie fast violett! Er sieht sehr jung aus, weil hat er keine Falte.  Aber er fühlt so alt wie die Berge.

Jetzt wird ich dich sagen, was wir da nach tun gehabt. 

„Hallo, kann ich Ihr helfen?“ Ich habe ein Schock gehabt, ihn zu sehen, aber du weißt ich bin immer nett. 

„Ja, hallo. Ich gehe nach Luftnarp, aber nie man kann mir sagen, wo das ist.“ Seine Stimme war tief wie ein Donnergrollen.

Ich sage dir, ich hatte auch keine Ahnung wo Luftnarp ist, ich hatte es nie gehört, aber ich hatte gesagt, „Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wie man dort erhält. Ich kann Ihr seigen aber, wo ein Reisebüro ist.“  Er sieht sehr froh aus, ich glaube.  Ich war niemals sicher was für ein Gefühl er hat weil seine Haut sehr Glatt war.

„Prima! So gehen wir!“ 

Anne, ich wird dich sagen, hatte ich niemals ein Abenteuer wie diese gehabt. Du weißt schon, dass ich weiß nicht wo alles ist.  Aber ich erinnere mich ein Reisebüro in der Altstadt.  Das Problem war meine Freundin Erika.  Ne, nicht Erika, das Problem war Cecil nach er Erika kennenlernen haben. Ich glaube, von Kontext Hinweis, Cecil kennt ein „Erika“ schon.  Aber Erika ist eine Engel?  Ich habe keine Ahnung was er meint.  Nachdem wir haben Erika getroffen, hat er dies gesagt. 

„Sie heißen Erika?  Ich kenne ein Erika, sie ist eine Engel.  Aber Engelen existieren nicht.  Natürlich. Jedermann weißt das schon.“ Er sah sich um, wie jemand wird er überraschen.  Ich glaube es ist die Geheimpolizei des Sheriffs

Ich beschloss, mitspielen. „Ja, klar.  Engelen existieren nicht.  Kommen Sie mit, wir sind bald da.“ Ich weiß dass ich habe dir immer gesagt, das ich wird Cecil treffen und kennenlernen,  aber ist er so anders. 

Wir waren schon in der Reisebüro.  Ich stelle ihn vor. „Das ist Cecil.  Können Sie ihn helfen, nach Luftnarp zu reisen?“

Der Agent gab ihn ein Blick.  „Nach Luftnarp?“

Cecil nickte mit dem Kopf.  „Ja, ich treffe Richard R. Ernst da.“  Sagte er eifrig.

Der Agent gab ihn noch ein lang Blick.  „Ja“ sagte er langsam und ohne Überzeugung. „Sie müssen der Zug Süd nehmen.“ Er druckte die Karte. „Hier sind Sie. Ein schöner Reise.“

Ich erzählte ihm, wie man zum Bahnhof zu bekommen.  Er sagte mir danke für meine Hilfe und ging.  Also, er erklärt mir dase Berge existieren auch nicht. Und wir hatten ein Streit darüber, aber das ist eine Geschichte für später. 

Anne, ich weiß schon das du mir nicht glauben wollen, aber alles hier drinnen sind völlig richtig. 

Ich warte auf Montag, dich zu sehen! 


End file.
